Paper Plane
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: (UA) : Gyn est un Pirate emprissonner Barrels. Il a rencontrer Sonoko, une gamine avec qui il parle seulement avec des lettres. SONG FIC : Paper Plane & prisonner (EN COURS DE CORRECTION)


**Disclamer :** Gyn de m'appartiens pas, Il a été créer par IICHIRO Oda. Tout comme l'univers de OP. Il y a juste Sonoko qui m'appartiens

 **Note** : Cet OS est né après une crise de fangirlsime aïgue que loodp a vecu quasiment en direct... Sans rire je suis tombé sur une théorie comme quoi Gyn va bientôt revenir. Punaise ! J'y crois et si cette théorie se trouve être vraie... J'AI ATTENDU 8 ANS ! Et je pensais être la seule a penser a ça ! xD Et aussi j'ai fait ça parce qu'il y a des personnes qui le pensent mort... Je sais pas si il est mort, je ne l'espère pas en tout cas !

 **Credit song :** Paper plane de Len et Rin Kagamine les traductions ne sont pas les miennes

 **Contexte :** Sonoko est une civile, Gyn est un Pirate.

* * *

 _Il était une fois, dans deux mondes différents, deux personnes il y avait deux personnes. Et un avion en papier_

Ils étaient debout. Il y avait du grillage qui se tenait entre les deux personnes. D'un côté il y avait un jeune homme assez mince, il n'était pas spécialement grand ni petit, il avait une taille moyenne. Il avait ses cheveux et sa légère barbe de couleur noire. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il était habiller d'un haut gris un pantalon de la même couleur. Sous sont haut gris ouvert, il y avait un tee-shirt vert foncer, également il avait un bandeau gris avec des rayures bleues. Il avait également deux boucles d'oreilles a chacune de ses oreilles, des rouges. Il avait la peau métisse

"C'est quoi ton nom gamine? ça fait un an qu'on se parle et je le connais toujours pas"

Une fille était de l'autre côté. Elle était assez petite, elle ne faisait même pas un mètre cinquante-Cinq. Elle était assez pâle, les cheveux bleus glaces et les yeux rouges. Elle était habillée d'un long manteau marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux bas de ses genoux. Elle avait un pantalon blanc. Elle s'appuyait sur des béquilles, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher correctement seule. Dans sa main gauche il y avait un avion en papier, c'était une lettre que le jeune homme lui avait envoyée. Pour qu'ils parlent longtemps les lettres étaient le meilleur moyen de communication, car il y avait souvent des gardes dans le camps ou était Gyn... Ils avaient commencé à se parler quand Sonoko était venu une première fois, Gyn n'a jamais comprit pourquoi ni comment elle a fait pour trouver cet endroit. La jeune fille tira sa langue à l'entente du surnom gamine

"Sonoko Harmonia ! Et toi ?"

Sonoko savait très bien le nom du Pirate, elle l'avait déjà vu sur des avis de recherches, elle demandait seulement par politesse. Le pirate regarda Sonoko, puis répondit, tout simplement :

"tu le sais, je suis sûr"

"tu connais la politesse Gyn?!" s'exclama Sonoko

Le jeune pirate leva les yeux au ciel, comment ne pas connaître son nom ? Un membre de l'équipage de Don krieg, la personne la plus puissante d'est-blue. Il avait son visage et son avis de recherche partout. Gyn entendit une porte claquer. Il dit directement a Sonoko de partir, si elle se faisait prendre elle risquait d'être enfermer avec lui. La jeune fille le fît, laissant a contrecœurs Gyn, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix.

 _Chaque jour je m'enfuyais de l'hôpital. Pendant que Barrels était au travail, te voir donnait un sens à ma vie. Lire tes lettres réchauffait mon cœur meurtri et me faisait rougir C'est donc ça l'amour?_

Sonoko était assise sur un lit d'hôpital, elle avait une maladie depuis quasiment sa naissance, elle c'était empiré ces derniers temps. Elle savait pas réellement si elle pouvait un jour sortir a jamais de cet hôpital. Sonoko profitait d'être seule dans sa chambre pour lire la nouvelle lettre que Gyn avait écrit. Le sourire de Sonoko devenait de plus en plus grand au fur et a mesure de la lecture

"Noko?" Demanda une voix en dehors de la pièce

Sonoko cacha la lettre sous sa couette. Une jeune femme avec des taches de rousseur parcourait sa peau blanche, et sa chevelure bleu clair était attachée en un chignon. Elle avait des yeux noirs, elle avait l'air inquiète

"c'est vrai que tu as été voir un pirate ?" Demanda-t-elle

"... Pourquoi Maman ?" Répondit Sonoko "tu sais très bien que je peux pas bouger"

"Papa a dit qu'il a cru voir une lettre avec ton écriture la ou il a mit certain pirates... C'est Un surnommé Démon qui avait les lettres.."

"Gyn" Répondit Sonoko

Maria, La mère de Sonoko, s'entêtait a appelé devant Sonoko son mari "papa". Sonoko savait très bien que Barrels n'était pas son père. En parlant de Barrels, il avait créer un camp horrible ou il mettait des pirates en attendent d'être exécuter ou alors de mourir de faim. Gyn c'était fait prendre peu de temps après son arriver sur GrandLine.

"Je sais pas si tu me dis la vérité en disant que tu n'as pas vu ce pirate Nommé Gyn, mais Papa veux plus que tu aille voir cette pirate."

 _Mais pourquoi Maman et Barrels m'ont-ils dit que je ne devais plus te voir ? Je ne comprends pas. Ton existence était ma raison de vivre Dans cette chambre où le soleil n'entrait pas_ _Je pouvais voir mon futur briller_

Maria fut appeler par un des médecins de l'étage, elle sorti de la pièce. Sonoko commençait a pleurer en sachant que ses parents s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait, et surtout que Gyn n'était pas si méchant que ça... Sonoko l'aimait. C'était la seule personne exterieur a sa famille qui ne la traitait pas comme une estropier ou alors une futur mourrante. Allez le voir était la seule occupation de Sonoko, et comment arrêté de le voir au bout d'un an ? C'était la seule personne qu'elle avait aimée comme ça.

 _Le nombre de perfusion augmente de jour en jour, j'ai du mal à entendre et je ne marche plus comme avant._

Sonoko ne pouvait même plus être assise sur son lit, elle devait avoir de l'aide pour respirer. La jeune fille ne parlait presque plus, elle comprenait a peine qu'il lui restait même pas un an a vivre. Elle entendait a peine sa mère parler, Sonoko pouvait deviner ce qu'elle disait, comprenant quelques mots. Sonoko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a Gyn.. Elle devait le voir une dernière fois

 _Si jamais je sors d'ici vivante... J'irais te voir encore une fois Pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai couru Pour de dire au revoir avec le dernier avion en papier_

Sonoko était parti de l'hopitale par une fenêtre, elle n'avait que trouver cela comme solution pour pas que d'autres personne ne la vois partir et qu'ils le disent a ses parents. Dans sa main gauche, comme toujours, il y avait un avion en papier. Sonoko savait très bien que c'était le dernier quelle pouvait envoyer, elle avait expliquer qu'elle devait bientôt partir, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui envoyer de lettre maintenant. Sonoko tournait le dos a Gyn, se retenant de pleurer.

"on va se revoir un jour?"

 _Je t'attendrai, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes je chérirai ces lettres ! Nous nous reverrons n'est-ce pas ?_

Gyn ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, elle décidait de partir comme ça sans autres justifications. Le jeune pirate retira ses quatres boucles d'oreilles rouges et les lança a Sonoko. Cette dernière les rattrapèrent au vol et regarda bizarrement Gyn.

"ça te donnera une raison pour revenir ! Je te les passe durant quelques temps, tu me les redonnera"

Sonoko retira les sienne pour mettre celles que Gyn lui avait passées. Après cela, Gyn voyait peu a peu Sonoko partir, bizarrement, ce jour la elle n'avait pas ses béquilles elle marchait plus lentement, en titubant. Elle avait l'air plus faible qu'avant.

 _Les mois ont passé... Je ne peux plus bouger j'imagine que mon heure est venue... Quand je t'ai dit adieu je n'aurais pas dû prétendre être forte.C'est trop tard Mais je veux encore te voir sourire Je veux te voir encore une foisUne fleur sans rayon de soleil est condamnée à mourir_

Sonoko ne voyait presque plus, quand elle ouvrai les yeux, elle ne voyait plus que des formes blanches autours d'elle. Sonoko n'entendait juste que des voix, sans comprendre le traitre mot de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Elle fixait seulement ce qui lui semblait être le plafond, sans savoir le temps qui lui restait. Elle essayait de se rappeler un peu des bons moments passer. La plus part de ses récents souvenir étaient relier a Gyn.

 _Tes lettres étaient mes rayons de soleil, mes yeux ne peuvent plus les lire. J'entends des sons résonner froidement dans la chambre Si cela est ma dernière heure S'il vous plaît laissez-moi le rejoindre_

Petit a petit, le cœur de Sonoko arrêta de battre, sans que les médecins puissent faire quelque chose ; tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire n'aboutissaient a rien. Sonoko ferma les yeux. Une fois ré-ouvert, elle vit un ciel bleu. Elle se mit assise, elle était allonger dans l'herbe. Sonoko se releva et fit quelques pas. Elle savait marcher sans béquille. Elle ne comprennait pas ce qui se passait. Enfin, du moins elle avait peu être une idée mais s'en rendait pas réellement compte. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit

"Gyn ?" Hurla Sonoko

Il n'y avait aucune réponse. Mais... Il y avait une personne de dos, qui était debout, regardant le ciel. Sonoko plissa les yeux, voyant petit à petit une silhouette famillière. Elle fit un grand sourire. Elle hurla de nouveau, Plus fort ;

"GYN !"

 _Parce que tu étais là. Nous pouvions toujours sourire les profondes ténèbres nous ont séparés... Puis réunis à nouveau_

Sonoko commençait a courire vers cette personne en ouvrant peu a peu ses Bras. La personne se retourna ; c'était bel et bien Gyn. Sonoko arriva, puis le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas a faire le tours de sa taille avec ses bras. Gyn la regarda seulement, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire

"Sonoko?! Pourquoi tu es ici ?!"

"Je pourrai te poser la même question ! Et désolée pour ce que Barrels t'as fait ! "

Sonoko pleurait, pleurait de joie, elle était contante de le revoir. Le jeune pirate sourit seulement, puis passa ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille.  
"Calme toi" Dit-il simplement "Et tu connais Barrels ?!"

"je dois te rendre tes boucles d'oreille" Fît la jeune fille "Oui. Père de mes demi-frères"

"tu me les redonnera plus tard" Fit le jeune homme "et tu es pas responsable de ce que Barrels fait"

 _A demain..._  
 _Même endroit..._


End file.
